1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device; in particular, a display device which includes sealant.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the common image display device, for example liquid crystal display device or organic light emitting display device, usually includes an image display panel. The image display panel usually includes two substrates and a sealant. The above-mentioned substrates may be color filter substrate and active component (TFT) array substrate, and the image display panel is usually formed by using the sealant to adhere the color filter substrate and the active component array substrate.
The sealant can also prevent the liquid crystal from leaking out and keep water vapor and oxygen from entering the image display device. Hence, the sealant can prevent dampening of the organic light emitting diodes so that the lifetime of the organic light emitting diodes can be increased. However, in general, the sealant ages and becomes brittle over time so that water vapor and oxygen may leak through the sealant and enter the (inner portion of the) image display device thereby affecting the image display device.